General Dune
General Dune oversees all Tan operations in the Feldgrau Mountains, and is the main General responsible for commanding Tan troops in Greentoria. History Invasion of Greentoria General Dune personally arrived on Azazel Island to boost the troops' morale as they attempted to break a heavily fortified position known as "The Sabre-Tooth". While Captain Windsor was surprised to see Dune so close to the enemy lines, Dune replied that every Tan must participate in the assault and that he was no exception. Captain Windsor asked to be put in charge of the next assault, as Major Kilroy's straightforward, aggressive tactics failed the three previous times, resulting in massive Tan casualties. Dune declined Windsor's request, as there wasn't enough time to reorganize the operation. The assault appeared to be as disastrous as the previous three, with the tanks and armored personnel falling back from the heavy fire, and resulting in Major Kilroy's death. As Dune witnessed the retreating Tans, one of the soldiers tackled him to the floor just in time to save him from the incoming fire. Dune, in an act of defiance, stood back up and fired his pistol at the Greens. Unbeknownst to Dune, however, Captain Windsor and Sergeant Tuscan had fared better than Kilroy and managed to breach the line with their combined elements of Viking Company and Cavalry Company. When the general realized that some of his troops had managed to cross, he urged a nearby commander to prepare his remaining units to move. Although the commander displayed reluctance, Dune urged the men to give it one more try, and joined the 10th Armored Division as they advanced on the Sabre-Tooth. With the turrets out of commission and the Greens occupied, they were able to cross and provide much needed reinforcements to the beleaguered Cavalry Company. Dune later gave Tuscan a nod of approval for his performance in the battle. With the Sabre-Tooth taken, Dune was free to advance further into Greentoria. When Captain Windsor captured Hedge Base, he was promoted to the rank of Major, and given command of the base. Although Windsor wished to push further into Green territory, Dune denied this. Dune set up his forward base of operations in the Feldgrau Mountains and began construction of the Lucifer Cannon, a massive railway gun rumored to be the Tans' trump card. Assault on Hedge Base When the Greens launched a massive counterattack, Hedge Base was one of the first to fall back into enemy hands, thanks to Captain Macabre. Fortunately, Major Windsor was one of the few to escape. Dune attempted to retake hedge Base, but the assault was repelled and several Tans were taken prisoner for interrogation. When they didn't yield any valuable information, they were used as target practice. During The Prisoner Operation As the Tans were pushed back from the Green counterattack, they set up a "Pugna Line", with multiple Resistance Nests to prevent the Greens from entering the Feldgrau Mountains. When Major Windsor and several of his men were taken captive, it was revealed that the Lucifer Cannon was nearing completion, and would soon be operational. Personality Dune is one of the oldest characters in the series, and one of the more wise. He appears to have a close relationship with his men, being willing to join them on Azazel Island to boost morale, despite the heavy risk to his well-being. Unlike more bloodthirsty commanding officers like Kilroy or Hyde, Dune demonstrates a calm, understanding demeanor toward his subordinates. He's aware that the Sabre-Tooth has been hard on the 10th Armor, but knows that the hill must be taken whatever the cost. Indeed, Dune appears to have the respect of his men, as it took little arguing to rally his troops for another assault, despite the fourth being as disastrous as the previous three. Trivia * He is played by M. Hayward Scott. * Curiously, in one scene, he's viewing through a pair of binoculars even though he has another pair in his other hand. This was due to the fact that his other arm is molded to his torso. * His mold is an airfix knock off of a British commanding officer. Category:Tanolia Category:Tan Military Category:Tan Army Men